Una chica nueva
by katnissswan15
Summary: Sumary ¿Que pasaría si llegara una nueva chica al Distrito 12, y si se enamorara de Peeta?. ¿Despertaran los celos de Katniss? Hola soy nueva, creen que sera una buena historia o recibira tomatazos, que dicen
1. La llegada y algo mas

_**Discleimer: los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia es de mi loca cabeza. Disfruten la lectura :D**_

* * *

_Estoy en la pradera de repente aparece Prim y corro hacia ella, hacia uno de los lados aparecen todo mis amigos que murieron a manos del capitolio:Cinna, Finnick, Portia, Rue, etc. Y me empiezan a culpar por sus muertes, cuando escucho un grito desgarrador que solo puede ser de una persona..._

_Peeta_

_Corro lo mas que pueden mis piernas hasta que me derrumbo cuando lo veo, esta siendo atacado por los mutos_

_-Katniss! Katniss!- Grita desesperado_

_-Peeta! ya voy- le grito llorando a mares. Cuando llego los mutos se alejan y dejan a Peeta muerto que tiene retazos de piel que se lo arrancaron los mutos y corro hasta el solo para abrazar su frio cadaver y sin darme cuenta se lo llevan._

Me despierto llorando y temblando cuando siento unos brazos calidos a mi alrededor y me susurra:

-Sh sh tranquila, solo es una pesadilla- me dice dulcemente y me acurruco mas cerca de el, realmente no se que haría sin Peeta.

* * *

A la mañana me levanto temprano y voy a cazar, se que Peeta esta en la construcción de la nueva panadería por lo que decido ir a visitarlo mas tarde, cazo 3 ardillas, 2 aves y un ciervo osea que no es un mal día para cazar. Voy por el quemador para llevar lo que case a Sae .

Me percato que hay una chica junto a ella que nunca había visto en el distrito, me acerco mas adonde esta Sae y me saluda

-Hola Katniss- me dice alegremente

-Hola Sae-le digo yo siempre con mi pesimismo

-OH no te presente aun a Mia- me dice, pero quien rayos es Mia pienso

-Katniss, Mia. Mia, Katniss-nos presenta

-Hola soy Mia Clearwater- me dice pasadome la mano

-Katniss Everdeen- le digo de nuevo con mal humor

-Si el famoso Sinsajo como no olvidarlo- me dice en tono de burla

-Era, ahora solo soy Katniss- le digo. Realmente esta chica me caía pésimamente

- Bueno adiós Sae, Katniss mucho gusto en conocerte-nos dice y se va

-Pero que chica mas agradable-dice Sae-Humm- solo respondo

-Creo que es hora de irme Sae, adiós- le digo tratando de sonreír pero me sale solo una mueca rara

-Adiós Katniss-y me alejo corriendo en este momento no quiero ver a nadie solo a Peeta.

Llego a mi casa y ahi esta haciendo galletas con bonitos glaseados

-Hola Kat-me dice sonriendo, a lo que yo sonrió también, me acerco y lo abrazo que directamente el corresponde

-Que tal tu día-dice viéndome a los ojos.Y me pierdo en esos infinitos océanos azules

-Bien- le digo todavía atontada

-Enserio-pregunta frunciendo el seño. Acaso había escuchado mi conversación con Mia

-Si, has sabido que hay alguien nuevo en el distrito- le pregunto

-Creo que he escuchado ciertos rumores pero no se si sean ciertos

-Hoy me encontré con ella en el quemador, estaba con Sae y se llama Mia Clearwater

-Oh y que tal es- pregunta

-Agradable- le respondo como restandole importancia

-Okay, mira te hice galletas- me dice mostrándomelas

-Oh Peeta,muchas gracias-

-Espero que te guste- me dice ruborizado

-Claro que me gustara- respondo sonriendo

* * *

A la noche duerme conmigo para que podamos no tener pesadillas. Siempre me abraza y me pregunta:

Tu me amas ¿Real o no real?- y por mas de que me lo pregunte 100 veces yo siempre responderé igual

-Real-

Me levanto mas temprano de lo normal y voy a cazar de nuevo, esta vez solo cazo 2 ardillas

y se los llevo a Sae donde me encuentro de nuevo con Mia

-Hola Katniss, que madrugadora eres- me dice mirandome con asco

-Hola, si soy muy madrugadora porque tengo pesadillas- le digo tratando de sonar sin sentimientos pero sale como un lloriqueo, claro que hoy no los tuve pues dormí con MI Peeta

-Tranquila Sinsajo que puedes hechar a volar- me dice retándome

-No echare a volar porque ya no soy un Sinsajo y deja de molestar- le digo por suerte no hay nadie alrededor que nos pueda escuchar

-Esta bien dejare de molestarte si es que no apareces de nuevo aquí en el quemador- pues en ese caso sigue molestándome pues no dejare de venir, es parte de mi terapia- le digo dándome la vuelta para salir de alli-Cuidado todos es el Sinsajo loco- dice

Ese es la gota que colmo el vaso, ahora si que sabrá quien es Katniss Everdeen, le haré la vida imposible así que agarro una bolsa de carbón y se la tiro por la corriendo de allí y me encierro en mi casa.

_Valla que_ _ruda_**-**pienso

No se por cuantas horas estuve encerrada,hasta que alguien golpea la puerta y me saca de mis pensamientos

-Peeta?- pregunto

-Si soy yo Kat- me dice, le abro la puerta y me tiro a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente y me besa la coronilla, me lleva en brazos hasta la sala y me sienta en su regazo

-Quieres contarme que paso?- me pregunta yo solo asiento, y le empiezo a contar sobre que me encontré con Mia y como nos peleamos

-Valla que esa Mia si que tiene carácter y nadie escucho su pelea?- niego

-Bueno y mañana iras a cazar?- No creo- le digo

Y lo beso no es un beso pasional sino que es tierno

-Descansa MI Katniss nadie te hara daño- me susurra para luego quedarme dormida en sus brazos

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y bajo para desayunar donde esta Peeta y me saluda

-Buenos días Kat- me dice con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- le digo

-Oh Katniss vendrás a la inaguracion de la nueva panadería?

- Claro que si- le sonrió

-Okay, sera a las 6 quieres que pase a buscarte?

-Claro- le respondo

-Bueno iré a preparar algunas cosas te veo a las 6- se despide y sale de la casa

-Si, adiós!

La tarde pasa muy rápido y ya casi llega la hora de la inaguracion. Me baño y me suelto el cabello busco entre unos vestidos y encuentro uno muy bonito es color rizo las pestañas y pongo la perla que Peeta me dio en el Vallasaje en uno de los bolsillos del vestido

Alguien toca la puerta y bajo para abrir, es Peeta así que vamos caminando cuando me dice:

-Nunca te había visto mas hermosa de lo normal-dice mirándome a los ojos

al instante me ruborizo y bajo la llegamos había mucha gente al parecer Peeta había invitado a todo el distrito, solo espero que no este Mia

Cuando entramos todos se nos quedan viendo y justo veo esa cara que no quería volver a ver

Mia

Dios acaso nunca me dejara en paz- pienso

Peeta me mira con una cara de interrogación y solo busco que entienda mi mirada y al parecer lo hace porque nos adentramos mas hacia la gente cuando llega la estúpida de Mia y mira a Peeta

-Valla Peeta si que te esforzaste por la panadería por cierto soy Mia Clearwater-

-Mucho gusto Mia y muchas gracias realmente me he esforzado

-Si, hola Katniss- me dice

-hola Mia-

-Peeta iré por una bebida, ya regreso- le digo a Peeta no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Mia

Pero lo que observo a continuación me deja sin corazón...

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio recibira algun review o tomatazos?**


	2. Celos

**Estoy viva!, por fin regrese, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus reviews, me hacen el día asi que disfruten.**

**Disclaimer. No soy dueña de Los Juegos del Hambre todo pertenece a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia es de mi loca cabeza**

Mia estaba besando a Peeta!, cerré los puños, temblando de rabia

-Que estas haciendo!- Le grite a Mia

-Pues que crees- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-Me las pagaras- le dije empujándola, tan fuerte que cayo al piso con un ruido sordo, salí corriendo, sin importarme los gritos de Peeta llamándome, llegue al bosque y cruze la alambrada, que lo separaba del Distrito 12, me senté en una roca tratando de calmarme, hasta que ya no temblé mas y pude ir a mi casa.

Al llegar subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, esperando que las pesadillas vinieran por mi.

* * *

__A eso de las 3:00 a.m desperté gritando como una condenada, incluso temí que mis vecinos se hubieran despertado, me levante y prepare una taza de te que normalmente me prepararía Peeta si estuviera aquí, pero no me atrevo a hablarle después de lo de anoche, miro por la ventana y veo que la luz de su habitación esta encendida, debe haber tenido también una pesadilla. _Y si hablo con el?_ me pregunto, suspiro fuerte y camino a su casa, y toco su puerta, abre la puerta con el cabello desordenado, su pijama y con los ojos hinchados, dándole un aspecto adorable, tengo que resistirme a no darle un beso, abro la boca para hablar pero me he quedado muda.

-Katniss?, que haces aquí - me pregunta y quiero decirle que me perdone por la otra vez, pero se me ocurre una frase mas inteligente

-Yo.. ehh, umm.., vine ah..eh- tartamudeo y me mira confundido

-Quieres pasar?- me pregunta, asiento con la cabeza y me siento en su sofá, inspiro profundo

-Peetaperdonameporsalirasilao tranocheyoteamo-le digo muy rápido

-Espera mas despacio- me responde

-Peeta perdóname por lo de anoche, por favor?- lloriqueo, el me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules y veo amor en ellos, tanto que me pregunto si van dirigidos a mi, apesar de todo lo que hice

-Claro, preciosa- me sonríe y abre los brazos, voy corriendo y rodeo con mi brazos su cuello, atrayendolo mas a mi, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, deseando poder quedarme ahí para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno! espero que les halla gustado,es muy corto no?, tratare de actualizar antes de pascua, pero en el caso de que no, felices pascuas!necesito ideas para el siguiente cap, me dan algunas? algun review?**

**Katnissswan15**


End file.
